Here We Are Again
by xephwrites
Summary: Dean is still an exhibitionist, Sam gets a bit more of the action, Cas is still a slut.  WARNINGS: Threesome, wingkink, rimming, felching, dirty talk WINCEST FREE!  Follows Oddly Comfortable, so smut once again!


This is a follow up piece to **Oddly Comfortable**, but not really necessary to read it first. **WARNINGS**: Threesome, misuse of a french fry, dirty talk, wingkink, tiekink, comeplay, rimming, felching WINCEST FREE!

* * *

The three of them never talked about that night. The next morning wasn't awkward, but it wasn't brought up either. Sam was sure that Dean and Cas had discussed it, but Sam kept his mouth shut.

They sent him out for dinner. Sam grudgingly went, knowing exactly what his brother and the angel would be doing while he was gone.

Carrying a large bag full of takeout containers, he could hear Cas' muffled moans through the door. Sam hesitated with the key.

To hell with it, he thought and unlocked the door.

Castiel was on his hands and knees at the edge of the bed. His blue tie was around his mouth. Dean was pulling on the ends of it with one hand as he thrust deep and hard.

"Close the damned door, Sam," Dean grunted. Sam shut it and quickly locked it. He dropped the keys and food on the table. Sam peeled off his jacket and left it on the floor as he toed his boots off.

Dean's free hand connected loudly with Cas' ass, making the angel scream around the makeshift gag. Sam's dick twitched and hardened at the sight.

"Gonna stand where there's a shitty view," Dean asked, looking over his shoulder. He changed the angle of his hips, making Cas scream again.

Sam stumbled to the unused bed and sat down. Cas looked at him with lust blown eyes. Sam's hand went to his zipper and pulled his dick out. Cas gripped the sheets and rocked back against Dean.

As Sam gripped himself and stroked, Cas' wings burst into view.

"That's what I'm talking about," Dean grumbled as he gave another smack to Cas' ass. The hand came up and gripped the feathers at the base of the angel's wing.

Cas moaned again, staring at Sam.

Dean yanked on the tie, pulling Cas into an almost sitting position.

"Want me to tell him," Dean whispered against the side of Cas' face. "Want me to tell him about what you said?" Cas whimpered and nodded. Dean pushed him down on the bed and placed his hand on the small of the angel's back. Cas buried his face in the sheets.

"Tell me what," Sam panted, his hand circling the head of his dick, collecting the bit of fluid gathered there. He gasped as he spread it around.

"Said he wanted you to fuck him," Dean said, letting go of the tie to get a better grip on the angel's hips. "Said he wants you to hold him down, fuck him till he comes. Ain't that right?"

Cas whimpered and nodded, a hand making it's way to his dick. Sam's own hand sped up.

"He saw you once," Dean panted, looking over at his brother. "Said you were like an animal. Fucking all feral, biting, scratching. You like it rough, Sammy?"

Sam groaned and squeezed the base of his dick. He would not come yet.

"Fuck yeah," Sam groaned, shucking his jeans off.

"Know what else," Dean reached up with both hands and pulled on the tips of Cas' wings, making him howl in pleasure. "Said if we asked, he'd take a female vessel for a night so both of us can fuck him at the same time."

That was it for Sam. He gave two more strokes and came all over his hand and stomach. Cas watched Sam twitch, moaning and whining.

"Come," Dean growled. "Come you little bitch." Dean yanked on the wings again. Cas muffled his scream by burying his face into the mattress. His wings fluttered and the alarm clock rattled.

Dean's hips stuttered as he threw his head back. His eyes were closed and his mouth open in a silent scream as he pumped into Cas.

Dean eased out of Cas and sat on the edge of the bed. He smacked Cas on the thigh.

"There it is," he said, pointing at the white fluid still on Sam's hand and stomach.

Sam blinked and suddenly, Cas was kneeling between his legs, tie gone. He looked pleadingly up to Sam as his tongue darted out, tasting the come on Sam's knuckled. Sam groaned and fell back on the bed.

Cas hummed contentedly as he licked every one of Sam's fingers, sucking them into his mouth. Sam gasped as the angel's tongue circled each digit playfully. Sam couldn't imagine how amazing it would feel on his dick.

"Okay," Cas said. He sat up and took Sam's soft dick into his mouth and swirled his tongue. Sam arched off the bed, his fingers threading into the unruly hair.

"Ain't he fuckin' amazing," Dean asked around a mouthful of cheeseburger. Sam thrust up into the wet heat around the head of his reawakening dick and moaned. Sam heard Dean chuckle.

"The stoic little brother moans like a porn star," Dean said before shoving a handful of fries into his mouth. Cas pulled off of Sam.

"Dean, that is filthy," he said before going back to tracing patterns on the underside of the head. Sam was going to ask, but all brain function disappeared when he felt teeth scraping at the slit. He propped his head up and watched as Dean, still naked, take a French fry from the container and walk to the bed he and Cas were on earlier. He ran the fry through the puddle of cooling come.

"Open up, Sammy," Dean said, holding the come covered fry at Sam's mouth. Sam opened his mouth and Dean popped it in. It was the worst and best tasting thing Sam's ever had. Dean groaned and cupped his balls.

Cas pulled off Sam's dick again and sat back on his heels, his wings fluttering.

"Sam, did you get gravy," Dean asked. Sam shook his head. "Too bad," he said, stuffing another handful of fries into his mouth. Sam was pretty sure he didn't want to know his brother's train of thought.

"You don't, trust me," Cas said, shooting a dirty look to Dean. Cas crawled up onto Sam's lap and pushed him back onto the mattress. He leaned down and kissed Sam hungrily. Sam opened his mouth and returned the kiss, his hands sliding up to the base of Cas' wings.

Sam dug his fingers in where delicate feathers met flesh and bit Cas' bottom lip. The angel moaned and ground his dick against Sam's hip. Sam dug harder in the tender area, making the smaller man squirm.

"You spied on me," Sam growled, flipping them so the angel was pinned underneath him. Cas moaned and pushed up. Sam bit harshly at the angel's collar bone. Cas gasped and scratched at the broad muscled back.

With the pale flesh between his teeth, Sam tried to think about what he wanted to do. What would this man be willing to have done to him?

"Anything," Cas gasped. Sam left one hand buried in the feathers and slid the other to push the angel's thighs apart roughly. He slid two fingers up to the well used hole, driving them in. Sam could feel his brother's come. He blocked out the strange feeling of not right, and twisted his fingers up.

"If I knew you liked sloppy seconds, I would've been giving you my cast offs for years," Dean said as he sat on the edge of the bed, lazily stroking himself.

Ignoring his brother, Sam looped his arms under Cas' knees and spread his legs as far as they would go.

"Hold them," He growled at Cas. The angel held his legs open as Sam guided his dick to Cas' open, waiting hole. He slammed in with one thrust. Cas arched and moaned. Sam hooked the legs over his shoulders and started a brutal fast pace. Cas' hands went up to grip the headboard.

Sam leaned forward, bending the angel in half. Sam placed hard bites on every area of skin he could reach. He left one hand on the bed to balance himself, and let the other roam freely, grabbing and slapping the exposed skin.

"Like being used like this," Sam asked, his voice low and rumbling. "Like being passed around like a toy?" Cas whimpered in response. Sam grumbled something in Latin that made Cas keen and coat both of their chests in come.

Dean crawled up the bed and covered Cas' mouth with his own, still stroking himself. Dean's free hand trailed through the mess on the angel's heaving chest and he brought his hand to his mouth. Dean pulled away and sucked his own fingers into his mouth.

Glassy eyed and panting, Cas pushed back against Sam and said something in Latin. Sam gripped the angel hard and groaned, his orgasm almost torn from him by the words.

"The hell are you two talking about," Dean gasped as he continued to stroke himself. Sam pulled out of Cas and flopped backwards on the bed. Cas crawled over and took Dean's dick into his mouth, making the elder Winchester groan.

"Planning for the next round," Sam said, his voice sated and lazy.

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but a deep moan came out instead as Cas' hand disappeared between Dean's legs.

Sam's body was still buzzing, but he was unable to more. He watched as Cas sucked Dean, thrusting his fingers into him. He had a fantastic view of Cas' ass, red and leaking come. Cas pulled off of Dean and lubed up his dick. Dean tossed a look over to Sam.

"Not a fucking word about this," he panted as Cas lined himself up an sank into Dean slowly.

"And the overly macho brother takes it up the ass," Sam said with a smirk.

"Bite me," Dean gasped as Cas picked up the pace.

"Wouldn't that be crossing a boundary?" Cas groaned as he spread his knees. Sam had a clear view of Cas' hole. Sam crawled up the bed and ran his tongue up his sac, gathering the leaking come. Cas groaned and thrust harder.

Sam wrapped his lips around the hole and stuck his tongue in. Cas whimpered. Sam worked a finger in beside his tongue.

"Sammy, whatever you're doing to him, don't stop," Dean moaned. Sam scraped his teeth along the sensitive muscle and slid another finger in. Cas was coming apart, overwhelmed with sensation.

Sam pressed down on Cas' prostate, making him buck forward. Given the sound Dean made, Cas obviously hit his. Sam pressed harder, and Cas fucked harder. The headboard was slamming against the wall.

Sam wrapped his hand around his once again hard dick and started stroking. He shuddered at how sensitive it was. This damned angel was going to make him rub his dick raw.

He shoved a third finger in hard and made long swipes with his tongue, moaning softly. Cas made a high pitched keen and his muscles tightened. Dean started screaming a string of profanities.

There was a loud cracking noise as the headboard hit the wall again, cracking the plaster. The neighbors banged on the wall. The three chuckled, not slowing down one bit.

It was a chain reaction. Dean went first, shouting and arching off the bed. Cas shuddered and the alarm clock exploded. Sam buried his face in the cleft of Cas' ass and came all over his hand again.

They sprawled out on the bed, coming back to themselves. Cas was the only one who appeared to have any amount of energy left. He looked down at Sam with a playful smile.

"You meant what you said," he asked, his voice low and rumbling. Sam nodded, smirking.

"Care to fill me in on this," Dean said, not whining from up higher on the mattress.

"Sam said he was going to fuck my cunt raw, when I get one," Cas said plainly as if he was giving a weather forecast.

Dean's breath hitched.

"Don't say shit like that when I'm spent," Dean said, nudging Cas with his foot. "Get me the rest of my fries."

Sam stared at the ceiling and laughed. Their lives were beyond fucked up.


End file.
